


Shadows

by Kayim



Category: DCU
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new costume means casting new shadows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment fic prompt that has now become the summary!

The first time Dick saw his new shadow, he stopped dead in his tracks. In the darkened alley, with the streetlamp behind him, the familiar outline stretched ahead. His heart thumped in his chest and he clenched his fists by his side. It took every ounce of his willpower not to turn around and look for _him_.

"Yo, Bats, we gonna do this or what?"

The punks of Gotham used to have more respect for the suit. Dick pushed his shoulders back, standing tall, and watched the shadow stretch a few more inches. The darkness enveloped the other man's feet and he jumped back, afraid.

"I should have done this a long time ago," Dick replied, his voice low and sounding, to his ears, exactly like _his_ did.

It didn't take long to subdue him, but by the time the punk was unconscious, bound like a gift for the Gotham PD, the sun had broken across the top of the buildings, casting a golden light into the alley.

Dick saw his shadow once more, softer, with less anger and darkness powering it. For the first time, Dick realised that his shadow was now his own.


End file.
